batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PLLLOVER1234/My Fanfiction!
HWL 101.png TEASER FADE IN: EXT. CHICAGO STREETS- DAY. Cars and people move by. Just a daily scene. Until... something or probably someone rushes through the screen. But whatever it was, we could not catch it as it was too fast. A group of people run shortly into the camera. They’re not as fast but they’re definitely in a fucking hurry. We follow them as the guide us through the streets and into an alley. EXT. ALLEY- DAY. Sunlight barely reaches here. The alley is empty. Well not for long. Out of nowhere a man comes to a sudden stop. He is panting. Probably has been running for long. But where did he come from. He is bending down. Short dark blond hair. Pale skin. Suddenly we hear chanting... in Latin. And he looks up and we get to look at him for the first time. Handsome, green eyes, 21. Jonathan is the kind of guy a girl would die for. He looks scared. Troubled. Weird. He finally looks at the entrance of the alley from where the chanting is coming. We notice it is the same group of people who we saw in the streets. The witches and warlocks. They have their hands upwards, in the direction of Jonathan and they are concentrated on blabbering god knows what! CUT TO: INT. A VACANT ROOM-DAY. Sunlight comes in from the ventilator, lightning up an otherwise dark room. A figure walks in front of the camera. A girl, Adriana, 17, African-American, curly brown hair. She stands in front of a cardboard box containing important stuffs. She takes a look around. The whole place is empty except for the chair at a corner. Ropes lay on it. Suddenly Adriana is no longer in front of the camera. She is standing by the chair. Her nose twitches. She disappears. CUT TO: EXT. ALLEY- DAY. Jonathan tries to run towards the other side. He moves like wind. But suddenly he fell backwards. He hit something. Probably an invisible force field. CUT TO: EXT. AN OLD BROKEN HOUSE-DAY. Adriana stands in front of a broken house. The background is pretty industrial. We know she is somewhere across the Chicago skyline. She is looking around as in someone’s here. She disappears and reappears at the other corner of the house. Her focus shifts constantly. '' WOMAN (O.S.) I’ve been expecting you. '' She turns. Holding a young boy, who looks a lot like Adriana only younger, under a knife stands a woman radiating beauty and light. Adriana is shocked and relieved. But all of it soon changes to anger. She shouts. ADRIANA Leave my brother alone. The woman smiles. WOMAN You know what you have to do. Adriana gulps. ADRIANA Alright Dawn. I’m ready to die. A smile of triumph crosses over Dawn’s face. She looks ready to proceed with her need. Suddenly strong wind starts blowing around her allowing yellow, green leaves, ashes and dust to blow. Dawn and we are unable to see anything except dust and leaves. CUT TO: EXT. ALLEY- DAY. THE WITCHES Angeli, qua invocavérimus te. Adjuva nos minui daemonium. Nobis indidit illum ab nocet. Jonathan gets up. He opens his mouth exposing his fangs. His eye balls turn black as night sky. He looks deadly. Not someone a girl would die for. And then.. Jonathan dissolves in the air. TITLE CARD. FADE TO BLACK. END OF TEASER Category:Blog posts